Forum:2006-10-13. AE HA! episodes..., by Cool
Cool, 13/10/2006 10:32 PM :So, I took a visit to Arnold's Eyes today, and found that they made an update with the episodes section. They said they have all of them up, but are missing "On The Lam/Family Man". Please get that one up! It's the only one I need and then I can make a DVD backup of all the episodes. :Now, you could say if I don't have nothing nice to say, don't say anything. And I know these are average quality cable rips of episodes. But the ones Flank ripped himself from the Russian Nick channel, mostly seasons 1-4 episodes, are really just perfect. Commerical free, full ending credits, very good sound with a reasonably good picture. :I don't know who KingRTS is, and while I am thankful he submitted some of the harder to find fifth season episodes, the sound quality really bites. Its almost annoying to watch these episodes, because the sound is disorted with a large amount of hiss when the characters usually pronouceates "s" words. The picture quality is also darker too. What erks me most - after countless times of asking, none of these episodes have ending credits. Why don't you just add the damn things on? It only takes another mintue or so of time, and maybe some people, like myself, need and want to referance those credits at the end of an episode, even moreso maybe rip music from those episodes that have different ending themes. :One episode, Married, was submitted by someone else, and the file is in AVI format, unlike the rest which or in WMV. It also replaced the KingRTS submitted file, which even cut off the opening credits as well on top of all the faults I mentioned above. The picture quality is outstanding, almost a DVD like quality. But the sound is far too quiet and I really need to turn my speakers up. At least the sound qualty is not bad like those KingRTS episodes, the volume it was recorded in is just too low. :I know people can complane at me for knocking these free downloads, but I'd just really like everything to be perfect as possible. I'd hate to sound negative, but it doesnt seem HA! will be getting a DVD release any time soon. Nick hasnt even started with their older catolog of Nicktoons. Plus Nick are not into extras, and I bet dollars to donuts these DVD would have no extras and minimal improvemwnt in picture and sound quality. I don't think I would even buy HA! DVD's if they wrent produced and manufactured to at least suit the show's reputation and image among fans. I'd rather stick with my free episodes and say, "screw you, Nick". No JM, no money for you, 'f' off. :Stephen : ---- Flank17, 16/10/2006 12:46 PM :"On The Lam/Family Man" episode will be after some time. Now you can download the second part of it. http://files.filefront.com/Family_Manwmv/;5976233;;/fileinfo.html : ---- unluckystunt, 16/10/2006 1:06 PM :I don't know why KingRTS didn't include credits on his eps, but my own personal collection doesn't usually have end credits either. This is because I was trying to conserve space on my VHS tapes, or didn't think I'd need them, or whatever reason. In retrospect I wish I had kept them on, but there's nothing I can do now but wish for a DVD set or pay up for the Nicktoons network and start recording all over again (that is, assuming they show the original credits or even play the full rotation of episodes). While a fully in tact collection would be nice, we make do with what we can get I guess. Man, I wish my computer at home were up and running again so I could watch those episodes! Kim : ---- Cool, 16/10/2006 9:30 PM :How come only Family Man was uploaded? Hmm? :When I usually tape a series, I omit the opening credits. 27 episodes on a 10 hour tape, minus a minute for each episode - bam, 27 mintues saved! That's how I can fit 27 ep's rather than 26. :Stephen